


Safehouse

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: Safehouse Sleepovers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, michelle jones is a precious babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: Laying low is a lot of things: a temporary solution, keeps Peter's loved ones safe, and very VERY... boring.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Safehouse Sleepovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718164
Kudos: 20





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is basically just set up and establishing stuff hahaha. but eh i think it's kinda cute quirky sweet n funny enough to stand on its own i guess hahaha <333

Weirdly enough, the easiest problem to tackle in the hot steaming pile of garbage that Mysterio dumped on Peter and co.’s lives, was apparently the drone strikes allegations.

It was easy enough because stark tech was involved in the allegation and Ms. Potts was eager enough to clear her company’s name on any and all involvement in peter’s alleged crime, thus clearing his name in the process.

No, the hardest part was the adjustment period; the world now knew who Spider-man was and Beck had now effectively put a target on each and every one of Peter’s loved ones. MJ and Ned had hired bodyguards following them wherever they went (fortunately enough, no criminals had thought of to kidnap them or something, but better safe than sorry, peter thought).

Meanwhile, Peter and May were now living in a remote well hidden secret location safehouse. Peter and MJ were supposed to be dating now but maintaining a relationship isn’t really that easy when half the city’s criminal underlife wanna kill you. Suffice it to say, the entire affair sucked.

The point of the whole secret identity thing was so that peter could still have a normal life but now… it seemed like the possibility of getting back that life was completely destroyed. And he can’t even bring the man responsible to justice. Yeah, the whole thing just sucked.

There had to be a way out of this, and there probably would be, he’s already thought of a couple possibilities that were subsequently shot down (track down every single possible threat and have them arrested or threaten that they would be, create another fake spider-man so people wouldn’t think it was peter, give up being spider-man). But as long as that miracle epiphany hadn’t come to fruition yet, until there was a full proof plan that would guarantee everyone’s safety and help peter keep the spider-man name, this crap pile of a safety strategy was all they had for the moment.

And so yeah, for what seemed to be the longest time being, it was safehouse safehouse safehouse aanndd yup, you guessed it, more safehouse.

But, there was still one glimmer of hope left, despite it all. It was the monthly visit from Ned and MJ. Peter lived for those visits; he’d prepare everything they could possibly need beforehand and would pace their living room until one of them arrived at which point he’d give them all the biggest bear hug.

They all gave each other updates on what happened, so it was mostly just Ned and MJ talking about what was happening on the outside world, but Peter didn’t mind, he was just so happy they were there. And so they talked, caught each other up on how the other was doing, until eventually they were sick of talking and just decided to watch movies instead, this time they decided to binge the og star wars trilogy.

Lando and Chewy had just flown off in the Millennium Falcon when Peter “slyly” (MJ noticed it, Peter wasn’t fooling anyone) gave Ned a look.

“Oh wow, will you look at the time, I’ve gotta head home. My parents need help with this… thing, it’s really important,” says Ned who already left from his spot on the couch and was now packing up his stuff.

“Really? What thing, Ned?” asked MJ, with an amused smirk on her face.

Peter gave Ned another look which also didn’t pass by MJ. She knew why they were doing this, might as well just mess with them about it.

After a brief awkward silence where Peter was silently pleading to Ned to just think of something. Ned wouldn’t be able to explain why the next word he said was the first that popped in his head.

“BED! Uhhh they… need my help to flip a bed. It’s no big deal actually but, you know parents, do what they say and all that. Welp I’m out of here. Bye, Peter. Bye, MJ. Have fun!” and with a slam of the door, Ned hurried out of the apartment and left Peter and MJ alone in the living room.

“Bye Ned! Stay safe!” Peter remarked to the door, as Ned had jolted out of the place before Peter could say bye back.

“Must be some bed, huh,” Peter told MJ as he looked back at her.

MJ couldn’t help but laugh at the excuse.

“Peter, you know I know why you guys are doing this so why bother even making up excuses about it?” says MJ as she lies her head on the couch, but with a smile on her face, equal parts amused and exasperated at Ned and Peter’s whole routine.

“I have NO IDEA what you’re talking about, MJ, you heard Ned. He said he had to help his parents flip a mattress. That’s really important; those things are heavy, for you guys at least.”

“Mmhhmm yeah right, just like they needed his help watering plants, cleaning the roof, oh and what was it last time, walking their dog?”

“Ned’s a good son, MJ, I don’t see anything wrong with that,” said Peter with a shrug.

“Peter, Ned’s allergic to dogs, his family doesn’t have one.”

It takes Peter a beat to come up with “Maybe they were dogsitting??”

MJ just laughs out of exasperation.

“Fine, I’m done, just so you know, you guys aren’t fooling anyone and you guys are just doing this for your own benefit. Let’s just watch Return of the Jedi already,” says MJ as she snuggles up next to Peter.

“Once again, MJ, I have no idea what you’re talking about” says Peter with an amused smirk on his face while MJ just rolls her eyes at him.

“Ned’s just being a good friend- urgh I mean son. Good son heh,” as Peter awkwardly doesn’t look at MJ and just stares at the TV screen.

MJ just looks at Peter incredulously but fondly.

“Yeah, I can’t say I disagree with you on that,” says MJ with a fond smile on her face as she leans her head on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter finally looks back at MJ and just smiles. Yeah, he’s glad to have a guy in the chair, wingman, and best friend like Ned. And Peter and MJ finally just watch the movie in a comfortable silence, appreciating each other’s company without having to dial down their level of affection for one another.

But soon enough, the last film of the trilogy ends just as the blue sky outside was now turning a blazing red. The sun was setting, which meant it was going to be dark soon, which meant MJ was going to leave.

Peter always dreaded this part.

As the credits roll, Peter looks at the clock, and then looks back to MJ.

“I guess you have to go now too, huh?” asked Peter with an obvious sad demeanor, as he runs his fingers thru hers.

“Yeah” MJ looks down at their intertwined hands “I guess I have to.”

MJ reluctantly breaks away from their intertwined hands and starts to pack her stuff up and head to the door while Peter’s a few feet away just watching her do this, walking her to the door; all of this done in an uncomfortable sad silence.

Peter and MJ are now both at the door, both just waiting for the other to say something and pull the plug on their rare chance of meeting in person.

“I-” “I-” Peter and MJ both begin to say and both of them just giving an awkward chuckle at their synchronicity.

“You go first,” says Peter with a smile, waiting for what MJ was going to say.

“Heh just- just wanted to say…” MJ begins to say, before she just dives in and hugs Peter as tight as she could.

“I’m gonna miss you, Peter” says MJ burrowing her head onto Peter’s shoulder.

Peter hugs MJ back and burrows his head onto her shoulder, MJ’s hair is right onto his face but he actually likes it, smelling that faint aroma of lavender from her pretty curls.

“That’s actually what I was gonna say too heh” says Peter in a sad chuckle.

“I’m really gonna miss you, MJ” and at that Peter tightens his hug, in a sad attempt to almost stop her from leaving. But MJ loosens her hug and so Peter does too; MJ wipes her eyes in a preemptive strike to prevent any tears from falling as she does and just sadly chuckles too.

“Bye, Peter.”

She was just about to turn and walk away when MJ hesitates in doing/saying something and before she knows it, she just leans in and gives Peter a soft chaste kiss on the lips, her sadness pouring out of her goodbye kiss.

Her hand that she used to hold Peter’s face as she kissed him was the same one she used as she held Peter’s hand for the last time as she said “Goodbye, Peter” with both of their eyes closed and their foreheads still leaning onto each other.

She reluctantly breaks her hand free from Peter and quickly walks away without looking back, leaving Peter alone by the door, his fingers ghosting his lips, as he closed the door. He leans against the door once he’s inside, his forehead in a frustrated knot, eyes closed, sighing as he tries to summon the courage to pretend he’s fine.

He’s found himself leaning at the door for a couple of minutes now when May suddenly speaks, having erupted from her office, interrupting Peter’s self-pity spiral.

“Pete, you okay?” asks May, even though she already knows the answer.

Peter sighs and stands up properly, no longer leaning on the door as a crutch.

“I’m fine, May” says Peter with a sad smile.

“It’s just” Peter looks back at the door. “MJ left again.”

May looks at her nephew sadly and slowly approaches him.

“Oh Peter, I know you miss her a lot,” says May as she hugs Peter.

“Heh” Peter just sadly chuckles and agrees. “Yeah, yeah I really do,” says Peter as he hugs back his aunt, taking the comforting gesture as it is.

Peter braces himself for May trying to cheer him up again, a message of hope about how this will all end sooner than you think, and that it’s for the best, etc. Peter obviously knew May’s heart was in the right place but right now he just felt sad and pissed over always having his time with MJ cut short. So he sighed, as he tried to muster his appreciation for his aunt’s, while kind, unfortunately for naught, gesture.

“But we both know it’s for the best,” says May with a sad smile as she breaks away from the hug and looks Peter in the eyes and keeps her hands on his shoulders.

“We just need to do this for a little longer until-”

“Peter, wait!” screams an out of breath sweat drenched MJ busting out of the apartment door.

“MJ?” exclaimed Peter happily as he tore himself away from May’s hold and turned around to face MJ.

“You’re- you’re back,” Peter said in a happy couldn’t believe it reaffirmation that MJ was indeed here. Until he realized he didn’t know why she was back at which point concern flooded his mind.

“Wait, why _are_ you back?” asked Peter, more confused than anything but his fear starting to bubble up, as he began to walk towards MJ and close the door behind her, while checking if there was anyone in the hallway.

_As MJ hurriedly walked down the stairs of Peter’s building, she found herself questioning her actions. Each time after they met, she’s found it harder and harder to say goodbye and by now she was just so sick of leaving when all she wanted to do was stay, which was when she decided that enough was enough._

_Buying Peter and her a little more time for just one night wouldn’t kill them. They’ll have the rest of the year (or god knows how long) to stick to their stupid arrangement, so for now, she was going to spend the night with her boyfriend and nothing on earth was going to stop her from doing otherwise._

MJ, having ran up how many flights of stairs that she had just gotten down from, couldn’t explain herself to Peter just yet as she was busy trying to catch her breath and maintain her upright position as she held onto her knees for support.

May looks at her nephew with fondness as he caresses the back of the girl of his dreams as she tries to catch her breath. May knew what to do next as she remarked that she was going to get MJ some water from the kitchen and proceeded to leave the two teens alone. Peter leads MJ to the couch as her breathing returns back to normal.

“Are you okay, MJ? Is anything wrong, did something happen?” asks Peter, still worried MJ might have been in danger or something but MJ merely waves him off and lies her head on the couch.

Peter simply sits next to her, unconvinced, waiting for verbal confirmation which causes MJ to give a small incredulous chuckle.

“I’m fine, Peter,” says MJ looking at Peter fondly, always appreciating his constant concern for her wellbeing.

“Are you sure? You’re not here cause you saw someone suspicious or anything?”

Suddenly, MJ looks at Peter with guilt and sympathy, sad that one of Peter’s first thoughts over her coming back was that because she was in danger.

So MJ caresses the side of Peter’s face in an attempt to comfort him or ease any of his worries, looks him straight in his eyes, and says “I’m safe, Peter” in the most unwavering voice she could muster.

Peter lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and finally lets himself smile over his girlfriend coming back to him.

May finally returns with the water she promised and hands it to MJ.

“Thanks, May,” says MJ as she grabs the glass May offers her. “Sorry for dropping in suddenly by the way.”

“Oh it’s fine, honey. Your parents know you’re here?” says May

MJ merely nods as she gulps down the water, and after finishing her drink, just says a quick little “Yup.”

“Okay, good, I’ll just go and… make dinner then. What do you guys want?” May asks the two teens.

Peter and MJ just brush May off, saying whatever’s fine and just like that, the Parker matriarch left and went to the kitchen, leaving Peter and MJ alone once again. But just before she enters the room, she shoots Peter a cute little wink and thumbs up, just happy to see her nephew happy again, and Peter just lets out a small amused chuckle. May has always been supportive and though it was really awkward at times, this time he can’t help but feel the same happiness her aunt has for him as well.

“Soooo, MJ, what are ya doing here?” asks Peter with a smile on his face, trying so hard to play it cool, but failing amazingly at it, because he’s being honest, he didn’t even care. MJ was actually here and it didn’t even matter why she was. He was just so happy to get to spend more time with her than he expected.

“Uuuuhhh”

MJ knows why she came here and she knows for a fact that Peter probably does as well. But it doesn’t mean she was ready to admit she did something romantic spontaneous and unexpected just because she wanted to spend more time with him. And so despite very well knowing she’s being a complete hypocrite for doing this, she says this next.

“My parents were suddenly out of town on a business trip.”

Peter’s jaw drops the slightest and then one of the most shit eating grins he’s ever had starts to form on his face.

“Really?” asks Peter in an almost sarcastic tone.

MJ rolls her eyes. She probably shouldn’t be surprised to be regretting her decision this immediately.

“Yeah, loser, my mother got to go to this audition she thought she lost. They told me I could stay over at a friend’s house just for tonight if I wanted. It’s no big deal, just get over it already,” says MJ in her completely dead pan tone with just a hint of frustration and shyness.

Peter is so happy right now. He knows it’s ridiculous to be this happy just because his girlfriend is now doing the same thing he and Ned were doing, but he just can’t help keep the smile on his face in check. MJ surprised Peter in the most unexpected and wonderful ways he couldn’t imagine and just for a second, Peter thinks this safehouse thing might not have been so bad after all.


End file.
